


Not a Puddlejumper

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures, Whogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another goofy John and Rodney with the TARDIS manip of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Puddlejumper

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
